


tell me all the things that I want to hear

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Bed & Breakfast, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Huddling For Warmth, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Missions, Mistletoe, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Texting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Quickshieldshock short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/gifts), [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts), [tigrislilium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrislilium/gifts), [uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship/gifts).



1.  Table of Contents

2.  '[Accidental cuddles' for merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901030/chapters/34512683)

3.  '[College AU' for merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901030/chapters/34512701)

4.  '[Bed sharing' for merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901030/chapters/34512719)

5.  '[Mistletoe kisses' for merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901030/chapters/34512737)

6.  ***** '[Lust' for merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901030/chapters/34512773)

7.   ***** '[First time together' for merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901030/chapters/34512783)

8.  '[Huddling for warmth' for merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901030/chapters/34512798)

9.  ***** '[Frottage' for merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901030/chapters/34512806)

10.  '[Bed & Breakfast' for merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901030/chapters/34512810)

11.  '[Blankets' for merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901030/chapters/34512821)

12.  '[Two beds; one blanket' for merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901030/chapters/34512831)

13.  '[Caught!' for merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901030/chapters/34512842)

14.  '[Just What I Needed' for georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901030/chapters/34512851)

15.  '[Books' for merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901030/chapters/34512872)

16.  ***** '[Dark chocolate' for tigrislilium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901030/chapters/34512878)

17.  '[Flannel' for merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901030/chapters/38140808)

18.  '[The Grinch' for uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901030/chapters/40980524)

19.   ***** '[D2 Smut' for merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901030/chapters/44090647)


	2. 'Accidental cuddles' for merideath

The movie ran a little long. Or at least, that was the explanation they were all going with when they woke up the next morning to sun streaming in through Darcy’s window.  

Darcy was in the middle, her head lolling over onto Pietro’s chest. His arms were tangled with hers and one was even in Steve’s hair.  Steve’s head was pillowed on her stomach, he had one arm wrapped around her waist, and one stretched across her lap and clenched tightly in Pietro’s shirt.  

Pietro was the first one who woke up, his incessant leg stretching waking up the other two.  

They all looked at each other sheepishly before untangling themselves, mumbling apologies and standing up.

Darcy was the one who broke the uncomfortable semi-silence.  “Can I vote for fall asleep in the BED next time?  I have a nice big mattress and a shit-ton of pillows and you can both stop looking at me like that because you KNOW you liked it, so just HUSH.  Bed next time.  I have a stiff neck.”

They both agreed, with mumbled affirmations of “Okay Darce” and “Yes, fine…”  

 


	3. 'College AU' for merideath

“Okay, which one of you ate my frozen Snickers bar?”  asked Darcy, holding the wrapper in her outstretched hand.  

“Do you even have to ask anymore?” asked Steve, stifling a chuckle as his eyes darted over to Pietro.

Pietro shrugged, leaning back.  “I dunno…was that yours?”

“Piet…” Darcy protested. “I was thinking about it all day.”

“That’s really sad,” Pietro teased.  

“No.  YOU ARE.  Or you will be.  Might just sleep in my bed tonight…” Darcy said with a sniff.  

“Umm…just checking…” Steve leaned forward.  “Your bed is open to me, right? I did NOT steal any of your frozen desserts.”  

She grinned. “Oh well, sure. Steve and I will be in my bed. And Pietro will be sad and alone.”

“Whatever.  I’m excellent company…” he sniffed.  “And both of you are blanket hogs anyway.”

 


	4. 'Bed sharing' for merideath

Darcy woke up significantly warmer than she had been falling asleep.  She was pretty sure it had to do with her two bedmates.  

For all their sputtering about the bed being too small, they all seemed to fit nicely.  Even if she was the overheated middle spoon for their squished up cuddle pile.  Pietro was pressed flush against her back, his arm protectively around her waist. His face was smushed against the back of her neck, every single move had his beard scratching her skin.  

On the contrary, Steve’s beard was safely on his pillow with the rest of his head.  But his legs were decidedly tangled with both Darcy’s and Pietro’s, which was going to make getting up and out of bed an ordeal. Not to mention that the location of his left hand was going to be a topic of conversation.

She was sure it was an accident, probably just his response to the extreme cold.  

But he  _was_ cupping her breast.  

Darcy had to giggle at that. Captain America.  Copping a feel.    

 


	5. 'Mistletoe kisses' for merideath

“What are the rules about being stuck under the mistletoe with two guys? Is this an alphabetical order kind of thing, or—“ Darcy smirked and pointed above her head at the mistletoe hanging in the archway.  

Pietro’s arm tightened around her waist as he dipped down to kiss her lips.  “I believe the rule is ‘first come, first serve’…”  

Steve scoffed, tugging her slightly in his direction instead.  “ _I believe_  the rule is that good things come to those who wait…”

“And  _I believe_  that you guys are so easy to predict, it’s almost not fun,” Darcy teased.  “’Almost’ being the key word here…”  

What really  _was_  unpredictable, was how quickly they had her back in her apartment.  Turns out her fellas could work together given the right motivation.  

 


	6. *'Lust' for merideath

Pietro’s hands cupped her breasts from below, pushing them upward while coaxing her to lean back against him.  His skin felt almost superheated.   Darcy whimpered as his thumbs brushed against her nipples.  

Steve pressed her knees apart, kissing his way up one leg from her ankle.  “I kinda like that sound, Darce…”  

She squirmed, only succeeding in getting her legs spread just a little more.  The couch creaked beneath them. Steve’s lips moved up her thigh before bypassing where she most wanted him. Where she was aching, ready…waiting.  He kissed his way up her torso, pushing her back flush against Pietro.  

She could feel Piet’s erection pressing against her ass.  Steve’s lips closed around one nipple and she jumped.  Her moan pierced the still air as his hand moved down between her legs. She waited for the telltale brush of his fingers…the gentle stroking as he spread her open.  

She nearly groaned in frustration when it didn’t come.  Instead, it was Pietro who tensed.  His hips bucking as much as they were able.  Steve’s hand moved smoothly, forward and back.  She kind of wished she could see the hotness play out, but then again, she had a lot going on at that moment.  

Steve let go of them both simultaneously, sitting back and tugging Darcy forward.  She immediately felt the blunt pressure between her legs as Pietro pushed his way into her.  He slid the tip in with ease and she pressed back instinctively, slowly working herself down his length.    

He let out a sigh as her hips pressed against his.  She bounced a little, just to experiment and couldn’t help but moan at the way he was seated within her…pressing perfectly right where she needed him.  

She squeezed around him and he gasped, his hips bucking up, chasing the feeling.  

Steve’s hand on her thigh steadied her, and she barely had time to prepare before he was kissing his way up her leg again.  He sucked marks on her inner thigh.  He moved up to the apex, settling in there to lap and suck gently at her clit.  

Pietro whimpered when her walls clamped down around him.  She rocked forward and back as Steve’s tongue kept up a steady rhythm there on her clit.

 


	7. *'First time together' for merideath

Her hands were shaking as Pietro clasped them in his, pulling her forward into his arms.  They fell back onto the bed and Steve climbed up behind them, running his fingertips over her curves as he slid in on the other side of her.  

“How do we…how do we do this?” Darcy asked, looking back and forth between them.  

Steve grinned, “Don’t tell me no one explained the birds and the bees to you, Darcy.”  

She laughed then, her head falling back against the pillow.  “No, no…they did… I just…I meant…”  

Pietro leaned in, pressing his lips to her throat.  “Relax…we’ll go slow, yes?”  He glanced up at Steve to confirm.  

He scooted even closer, curving himself around her back.  “Of course…as slow as you want, Darce.  Tell us what you want to do.”

“Or what you want us to do?”  Pietro asked before running his tongue up the column of her throat.  

She inhaled sharply, arching towards him, pressing herself back against Steve. She could feel him there, the hard length of him pressing right into the cleft of her ass.  “Maybe…” She shuddered when Steve’s fingers trailed up over her hip.  “Maybe we could just…touch?”  

“I would like nothing more than to touch you, princeza.”  Pietro moved his hand up to stroke her breast, his eyes fluttering closed when she brushed her fingers over the bulge in his jockeys.  Steve’s hand snaked around her hip, and down to cup her mound through her panties.

She turned her head slightly, a moan catching in her throat right before she kissed him.   

 


	8. 'Huddling for warmth' for merideath

Darcy’s teeth chattered.  It appeared that even under the blanket, without her wet clothes, she still wasn’t warming up enough.  Pietro had seen hypothermia happen back in Sokovia.  Never this fast, but then again, there wasn’t much ice to fall through, unless you counted puddles.  

Pietro checked back over his shoulder for Steve, spotting him out on the front porch still trying to get that blasted radio to work.  

He stood, zipping out to where Steve was.  

“She’s still shivering.”  

Steve sighed and set down the radio.  “No one’s picking up.  I don’t think there’s a signal out here…”  

“Well, she’s still shivering,” Pietro repeated pointedly.  “Do I need to tell you that priority one would be to warm her up?  Captain?”  

Steve pressed his lips together and nodded.  “Priority one.”  

Pietro sighed, half in relief, half in exasperation as he reached for the door.  “It was your fault she fell through the ice anyway…”  

Dark blue eyes narrowed as Steve rounded on Pietro. “How do you figure?  You think I let her fall through?”

“If you’d have just let me carry her, like I wanted, this wouldn’t have happened. Can’t fall through the ice if you’re faster than the cracks.”  

“By that logic, it’s your fault she fell in because you should have been able to reach her before she hit the water!”  

“Oh, g-g-g-good, you’re f-f-fighting…” Darcy quipped, still shivering uncontrollably.  “Just g-g-g-get over here.  The st-st-steam coming from your ears should be n-nice and warm.”  

Pietro wasted no time dashing over to join her under the blanket, with Steve not far behind.  It was a little cramped on the loveseat with three people, but none of them were really complaining anymore. 

 


	9. *'Frottage' for merideath

Let this go down in the record as the most not fair thing in existence.  Darcy wasn’t sure what record it was going down in, but it was going down, dammit.  

She bit down on her bottom lip and sat up a little straighter in her chair.  Not that it made either one of the men on her left or right let up in their incessant teasing in the slightest.  

Also?  She had two guys with their hands up her skirt right now and nobody in this entire conference room was noticing?  Was what Tony was talking about up there at the front really so important that no one was so much as glancing in their direction?  

She exhaled loudly when Pietro’s fingers buzzed against her clit again,

“You are both  _so_  dead…” she hissed.   

“You want us to stop?” Pietro asked, not removing his eyes from the screen at the front of the room.  

“Cuz we’ll stop…” Steve assured her, his thumb brushing against her through her lace panties, causing her to jolt forward in her chair.  

Darcy would have given any amount of money for one of them to just slip down into said panties and rub her clit with no barriers.  She was so on edge, even the prospect of being in public wasn’t a deterrent at this point.  

“You should be ashamed of yourself, Rogers.  You’re setting a horrible example…” she muttered, her eyes fluttering closed as he lightly pressed against her again.

“What about Pietro?  What kind of example is he setting?” Steve countered.  

With a snort, Pietro replied, “To be honest, everyone would expect this of  _me,_ so I’d say I’m setting just the kind of example that’s assumed.”  With a salacious grin in her direction, his fingers fluttered over her clit once more, taking her right over the edge. 

 


	10. 'Bed & Breakfast' for merideath

Darcy woke up all warm and toasty.  With warm skin surrounding her on both sides.

The sun was peeking in through the window and Pietro’s breath was ruffling her bangs. Steve’s was hitting her in between her shoulder blades, his hand moving slowly along her side, tracing her curves, but with just enough pressure that it didn’t tickle, it soothed.  

“Morning, sweetheart,” Steve’s voice rumbled from behind her.  

“Morning…” she whispered, attempting to roll towards him, but running into an obstacle in the form of Pietro’s lightening fast reflexes.  

He got kind of territorial when he slept.  It was cute.  Except if you had to go to the bathroom. Then, it was easier to just wake him up.  

“Piet…” Darcy murmured, leaning forward slightly to press her lips to his jaw.  "Lemme just roll over, kay?“  

He grumbled, but must have had at least a tiny bit of awareness, because his grip loosened and she was able to roll over to face Steve, nestling herself snugly against Pietro so he could spoon her from behind.  

"You know, he doesn’t sleep much or for very long, but when he does…” Steve whistled softly.  "He’s out.“  

"Tell me about it,” Darcy said, nodding in agreement.  

“Think he’ll be up in time for all the activities we have planned?”  Steve asked, propping his chin on his hand.  

“Possibly?” Darcy wriggled back against him, grinning when he tightened his grip on her waist, pressing her rear snugly against his hips.  "Yeah, he’ll be awake soon.“  

"Not sure we have time for what you’re revving up for…” Steve ribbed playfully.

She winked. “They don’t call him ‘Quicksilver’ for nothing.” 

 


	11. 'Blankets' for merideath

Pietro flopped down on the couch beside Darcy, grabbing the corner of the blanket and tugging it over to cover his lap.  Which, in turn, pulled it off Steve’s lap.

So Steve, of course, yanked it back.  

Darcy was in the middle, so she wasn’t ever uncovered by their blanket tugging shenanigans, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t annoying.  

“Dudes.  DUDES…”  She gripped the blanket hard to stop the tug-o-war.  "Snuggle up closer, we can make this work.“  

Which was how she found herself sandwiched between her fellas, and wondering if the blanket was really necessary to begin with. 

 


	12. 'Two beds; one blanket' for merideath

Darcy peered over at the other bed.  "Steve.  At least take the blanket.  I have Pietro to share body heat with.  You have no one.“  

Steve sighed.  "No.  I’m not taking that from –”  the rest of his refusal was muffled by said blanket as it landed on his face.  

“Just take the thing, Steve.  So I can sleep…” Pietro rolled over to spoon around Darcy.  "I’m tired and it’s cold and she’s not going to let up until you’re under that blanket.“  

"I can handle the cold.  Darcy’s the one without the enhancement.  She should have the blanket.  Sokovian heater or not.”  

“I’d be a lot warmer if had the blanket, the Sokovian heater,  _and_  the Brooklyn one too.”  

Steve sighed, a smile tugging at his lips.  "So that was your plan all along.“  

She shrugged and snuggled down against her pillow.  "I have no idea what you’re talking about, Brooklyn.”  

Steve stood and crossed over to the other bed.  He flopped down on the bare mattress with Darcy and Pietro, spreading the blanket over all three of them.  

“Sneaky sneaky,” he chided, getting settled.  

“Don’t act like you don’t find it attractive,” Pietro mumbled.  "And settle in, I’m tired.“  

 


	13. 'Caught!' for merideath

It was only a matter of time before everyone caught on.  

But Darcy really expected it to be something a little more risque than a forgotten blue workout shirt tucked between her couch cushions.  

It didn’t help matters that she couldn’t remember which one of her beefy, bearded boyfriends had left it there, either.  

Jane and Clint found that little tidbit HILARIOUS.  

Darcy snatched it from Clint’s hand and pulled out her phone to text both of them.  Sue her for having a type, okay? 

 


	14. 'Just What I Needed' for georgiagirlagain

Steve got situated in the back seat of the convertible they’d borrowed from Tony with express instructions that only  _he_ could drive it to the drive-in, which included parking it.  Steve had to say, he’d done a good job on that front.    

Pietro was getting snacks and Darcy had run to the bathroom.  

Steve had momentarily thought about staying up front, but after Darcy and Pietro had assured him that they wouldn’t simply make out in the back seat and leave him up front all alone, he’d decided to choose an optimal seat for viewing the movie.  Which was on the far left of the back seat.  

Pietro returned first, no surprise there.  His arms were laden down with popcorn and sodas and candy.    

“Scoot over,” Piet insisted, climbing into the backseat before Steve had even been able to act on the request, giving him an up close and personal view of Pietro’s ass in those track pants he was so fond of wearing.

Steve wasn’t complaining.  

He  _was_ , however, surprised that Pietro was going to sit in the back with him. Steve had assumed that Pietro and Darcy would be sitting together.  

Darcy arrived a scant few seconds later, multiplying Steve’s confusion with the same request as Pietro.  "Scoot over…" She mimed with both hands, before climbing into the backseat as well, squishing Steve between them.  

“Should I… move up front?” Steve asked.  

“Only if you want to…” Darcy replied.  "We promised we weren’t gonna leave you out though…"  

The meaning of her words suddenly dawned on him and he barely registered Pietro handing him the popcorn, even though he took it and scooped out a handful, stuffing it into his mouth for lack of something else to do.  

So she… they… they both wanted him to–  _surely_  he was getting this wrong.  "So you want me to…"  

“Join us? Yes,” Pietro replied.  "But only if you are comfortable… if not… we could just…"  

“Pretend this never happened?” Darcy said quickly, reaching for the seat in front of her.  "I could just… go up front and–“  

Steve reached out and grabbed her hand.  "No, don't…”  The last thing he wanted was to pretend this never happened.  This… this glorious thing that he’d been hoping for, nigh on fantasizing about for months on end.  

Pietro chuckled and reached over to squeeze his thigh, the action making Steve’s cheeks flush crimson, and for bolts of sensation to shoot out from the point of contact.  "See, Darcy?  I told you.“    

She smiled.  The most radiant smile Steve had ever seen.  Well, that wasn’t true, Pietro was capable of some pretty radiant smiles himself.  It was one of the most radiant smiles he’d ever seen.  "I’m super relieved, not gonna lie, Steve…”  

Steve licked his lips, leaning over to press them to Darcy’s. She returned the kiss eagerly and Pietro’s hand squeezed his knee once more before reaching up and winding around the back of his neck.  

“Darcy…” he chastised softly.  " _Share_ …"  

Steve moaned softly into Pietro’s mouth.  Good gods, he’d needed this.   

 


	15. 'Books' for merideath

“So, Darcy…” Pietro began. “You read a LOT of dragon shifter romance, is there something you want to tell me?”  

She rolled her eyes before reclining in her seat and gazing out the window at the clouds. “Look, dude. You’re the one who was ‘so bored he could die’, so either read my dragon shifter porn or play a game.”  

Steve glanced over from the seat across from them, eyebrows raised. “There’s dragon shifter porn? Did that one author ever release the fifth part of that series I liked?”  

“ _You_ read it too?” Pietro grinned. “Which series is it? Let me catch up… give me five minutes.”  

 


	16. *'Dark Chocolate' for tigrislilium

Darcy quivered as Pietro ran his tongue over her nipple, lapping up the chocolate that Steve had drizzled there.  Her tongue came out to wet her lips and suddenly, he was there too.  He kissed her hungrily, pulling the very air from her lungs with vigor. He tasted like chocolate, bittersweet and rich.  

Steve moved quickly (not as quickly as Pietro, but that was to be expected).  He gently grasped the hair on the back of Pietro’s head, tugging him back and pressing him back towards her breasts, still covered with chocolate.  "Not what I told you to do, Pietro…"  

Darcy was panting by the time Steve’s mouth covered hers, muffling her moans as Pietro’s tongue practically vibrated over her nipple.  

Pietro’s hand caught her hip, keeping her from canting up, from rubbing herself against him like she wanted.  Keeping her from moving until every drop of chocolate had been cleaned from her breasts.  He licked his lips, grinning devilishly as he moved up her body to nibble on her earlobe.  

Steve’s hand pressed him roughly against the pillows as he straddled Pietro’s hips, holding him down and wrapping his hand around both of them.  

Darcy crawled over, using her tongue to tease both of them while Steve’s hand moved steadily up and down.  

“Not what I told you to do, Darcy…” Steve moaned.  Her lips slipped briefly around the tip of his cock before she released him to answer.  

“Didn’t notice you stopping me.”  

Steve shook his head, his eyes squeezing shut.  Pietro’s hand appeared in her hair and she couldn’t help but grin a little as she ran her tongue between them.

 


	17. 'Flannel' for merideath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2018

Darcy shivered in the cool air, tugging on the flannel sheet that Pietro had rolled over and wound around himself.

Steve chuckled softly from behind her, his big arm draping over her waist as he joined her in the crusade. “Blanket hog…”

“Blanket burrito more like,” Darcy muttered, gripping the soft flannel and yanking, sending Pietro spinning onto the floor in a heap and Steve into a deep belly laugh that shook the tiny bed.

Pietro jumped up from the floor, buck naked and spinning like a top.  He came to a halt and blinked, looking around the room, his hand running through his mess of curls as he swore in Sokovian. “Why?” he asked meekly, gazing at the two of them.

“We were cold,” Darcy said simply. “You stole all the blankets again.”

“Lies,” Pietro grumbled, climbing back into bed. “I don’t steal anything.”

Steve was still laughing, so he was no help at all.

 


	18. 'The Grinch' for uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Cocktail Prompts
> 
> Established Relationship, Banter, Texting, Missions

Pietro didn’t meet Steve’s eyes as the latter closed and locked the doors of the quinjet, preparing to pilot it off the rooftop where it had been waiting for them. 

After that, Steve had to avert his eyes to the windshield and controls so he didn’t buzz any treetops on their way out of the complex. He could see Pietro whipping the blue and white Hanukkah sweater off his body, though, almost whipping it behind him, but thinking better of it and folding it up in his lap.

“I didn’t do this on purpose, you know…” Steve said slowly.

Pietro turned to face him, a look of incredulity that would have been comical in any other circumstance.  “I  _ know _ that. Do you really think I’m mad at you?”

“I like the holidays. Hell, I even enjoy them now that you and Darce are--”

“You think I’m mad at you?” Pietro chuckled slightly and shook his head. “I’m just mad we aren’t snuggling up with our third and keeping her warm tonight. If anything, I’m mad at A.I.M for pulling their garbage right  _ now _ . Darcy only calls you the Grinch because it makes you blush.”

Steve had to admit, it settled his stomach to know that neither Darcy nor Pietro blamed him for their predicament tonight. But at the same time, he longed for exactly the things Pietro had listed, so he didn’t feel much better as he flew them due north and that much in the opposite direction of where they both wanted to be. 

There was a loud chime and both of their connected Stark phones transferred the same message to the windshield screen. A text from Darcy, a picture of her holding up her gift to them in front of a roaring fireplace.

Pietro groaned.  “She got us a  _ puppy _ ? Now I am really mad at A.I.M…” He groused under his breath and exhaled loudly.

Steve had to chuckle under his breath. “One more reason to get this over with A.S.A.P.”

The other man smirked, cracking his knuckles.  “You know quick is actually  _ in _ my codename, right?” he teased.


	19. 'D2 Smut' for merideath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_
> 
> _**Dialogue Prompts 2019** _
> 
> _#D2 - “You got started without me.”_
> 
> Smut, Polyamory, Threesome M/M/F

“You got started without me…”

Pietro’s half-hearted whine from the doorway hardly seemed like a complaint.

Especially when Steve knew Darcy made such a pretty picture when one of them had their mouth on her, so he didn’t feel sorry for Pietro in the slightest. Steve swirled his tongue around her clit and stopped, turning back to grin over his shoulder. “I gotta get a headstart somehow, Piet.”

Darcy whimpered and reached down to yank on his hair. “For the love of everything, Steve. Don’t stop.”

Pietro zipped up beside her on the bed, nuzzling against her neck before sucking a soft kiss to her jaw. “You heard the woman, Rogers.” He kept his eyes completely on Darcy as he reached down and pressed against the back of Steve’s head. “Don’t you dare stop.”

 


End file.
